Fallen
by Jaylonni Love
Summary: AU. When a new student begins to attend Karakura High, suspicions rise and secrets are at risk of being exposed. Can Minako survive her senior year in high school or will it be too much for her? Anything could happen.
1. Chapter One

_Fallen_

_By: Jaylonni Love_

_Chapter One_

* * *

The blonde sighed as she ran a hand through her newly cut and dyed hair. Her stormy gray eyes then traveled to the high school uniform she was donned in making her sigh once more.

"You wanted this, Minako," she spoke to herself twisting her fingers in her hair. "You were the one who begged and pleaded with your parents to let you do this so you can't back down now."

"Minako, are you awake," the voice of her guardian called as she knocked on the bedroom door.

"Yes Ayane, I'm awake," Minako said as she picked up her eyeliner and applied it to her eyes, "I'm almost ready."

"Good," Ayane answered, "Wouldn't want you to be late on your first day of school, right?"

"Yeah you're right," Minako said putting the eyeliner down before picking up her lip gloss and applying it to her lips before mumbling to herself. "I wouldn't want to get chewed out on my first day."

Putting the gloss back down on her vanity, she put in the green eye colour changing contacts before she stood, smoothing out the gray skirt she was wearing before picking up her jacket that went with it. Slipping it on over her uniform shirt, she turned and made her way out of her bedroom, closing the door behind her.

Walking into the living room of the large apartment she and her guardian shared, she dropped her bag by the couch, plopping down on it.

"Would you like to eat before you leave," Ayane asked gesturing up the breakfast she had made that was sitting on the table.

"Food sounds good," Minako said as she stood, making her way to the table to sit down.

She ate, quickly and quietly, finishing not long after.

"Ready to go," Ayane asked as she cleared the table.

"Yes," Minako said heading to the living room again to grab her bag and put on her shoes.

"Then let's get going," Ayane said smiling softly. "I'll walk with you this time so that you know the way and won't get lost."

"Alright," Minako said opening the door. "Are _you _ready to go?"

The blonde woman grinned at the other blonde as she picked up the bento she had packed for Minako's lunch, "Yes mother, I too am ready to go."

Minako laughed, stepping out of the door with Ayane following close after. After closing and locking the door behind them, the duo made their way down the stairs to the sidewalk before walking side by side.

"I made your lunch," Ayane said handing the bento over to the young woman, "Your favourite."

"Thank you," Minako said taking it and holding it in her hand, smiling until she felt someone bump into her from behind.

"S-sorry!" a brown haired boy yelled as he ran by to catch up with a dark haired male that was walking ahead of him, giving a backwards wave of apology.

Minako blinked, confused, "That was weird."

"That was normal," Ayane assured her. "This isn't like what you're used to dear, people are going to bump into you a lot."

"Lovely, this school year is going to be extremely interesting," Minako said as they continued forward.

…

The strawberry blonde lounged against the seat, her cheek resting in her hand, "It's so boring."

"Rangiku, that's what you say every day," a green haired girl said as she sat on the end of the desk Rangiku occupied. "School hasn't even started yet and already you're complaining."

"You know this is normal for her Nelliel," another voice piped making Nelliel look at the short raven haired girl that was leaning against the wall.

"Rukia has a point," a male voice said this time.

"Thank you for agreeing with me Renji," Rukia said nodding the redhead that had spoken.

"Anyway," another male voice said changing the topic, "Did you guys hear that we're going to be getting a new student this year? She just transferred here from so school out in like Nagasaki or something from what I heard."

"Did you get a name, Ichigo," Rangiku asked looking up at the orange head from the corner of her eye.

"Minako something," Ichigo answered, "I forgot what her last name is."

"It wouldn't be Takahashi would it," Rangiku asked sitting up faster than ever expected of her, reaching into her bag and pulling out a magazine, plopping it down on the desk top before pointing at the raven haired girl on the cover. "Her, is it her?"

"Rangiku how many times do we have to say it," Nelliel asked irking a brow, "Never in a million years will Minako Takahashi set foot in Karakura High School. She thinks she's way too good to attend a school like this like normal people like all of us."

"Harsh much Nelliel," Rukia asked irking a brow at the green haired girl.

"It's the truth," Nelliel said rolling her eyes. "Girls like Minako Takahashi always feel like they're too good to be surrounded by _normal _people like us."

Little did they know, the once raven haired girl had walked into the room and looked over at them before glancing away again and heading towards the teacher's desk.

"Hey who's that," Rangiku asked looking up at the blonde that stood at the teacher's desk speaking with the white haired man.

"I think that's the new girl," Ichigo said. "I was told she's a third year like us."

"She's pretty," Rukia said nodding a bit, "She's bound to draw attention."

"I wonder if she would want to be friends with us," Rangiku said grinning. "Maybe we can talk to her when lunch starts."

"Maybe," the auburn haired girl sitting with them said smiling. "She looks very nice."

"She looks snotty if you ask me," Ichigo said folding his arms.

"That's not very nice Ichigo," the same girl spoke, frowning at the orange haired male.

"Orihime's right Ichigo," Rangiku said frowning.

"Fine, fine, I'm sorry alright," Ichigo said as the bell rang overhead causing all of the students to scramble to get to their seats.

…

The raven haired male glanced up when he heard the bell ring, marking his place in his book before closing it and pushing it away. His eyes then traveled to the front where he saw a girl standing next to the teacher, a nervous look on her face.

"Look who finally noticed the new girl," the purple haired female that was sitting behind him snickered, "You really shouldn't get so caught up in your books, Byakuya-bo."

The boy named Byakuya glanced behind him, tsking at the purple haired female, "Yoruichi, how many times do I have to tell you never to call me that again?"

"Don't change the subject," Yoruichi said grinning. "I wonder who she is…"

"Class," the teacher spoke, smiling as he stood beside the girl, placing a hand on her shoulder, "We have a new student joining us today. This is Minako Nakamura. She was homeschooled up until now. Minako, how about you have a seat right there in the third row next to Byakuya. Byakuya please raise your hand."

Byakuya gave a lazy wave of the hand before it was grabbed by Yoruichi who raised it higher.

"Thank you Yoruichi," the white haired man said giving a nod to the blonde beside him, "You may take the open seat next to him."

"Yes sir," Minako said nodding slightly before going to take the seat next to the raven haired male the teacher had pointed out to her.

Sitting down beside him, she placed her bag on the side hook after removing a notebook and pen to take notes with, unaware of the male next to her looking at her from the corner of his eye.

_She seems familiar for some reason_, he thought to himself, a small frown of concentration on his lips. _But she does not look like someone I would know._

"Hn…" he mumbled to himself before also taking notes.

* * *

**First chapter of the re-write, done. Hopefully more will be coming soon.**


	2. Chapter Two

**Don't expect quick updates like these. I just had a little time on my hands and decided to write this. I'm still extremely busy with school right now.**

* * *

_Fallen_

_By: Jaylonni Love_

_Chapter Two_

* * *

"You guys go ahead, I'll catch up with you," Rangiku said waving at the friends as they headed out of the class room to assume their usual place on the rooftop for lunch.

Once they were all out of sight, the voluptuous teen made her way to the lone blonde that remained at her desk, a book in hand. Deciding occupy Byakuya's desk, she politely sat down before chiming, "Hello!"

The blonde, startled by her sudden appearance, looked up, green eyes focused on the blue eyed strawberry blonde before she spoke, "Oh, hello."

Rangiku held her hand out to her, "Hi, I'm Rangiku Matsumoto, better known as the gossip girl around the school, and you are?"

"Minako, Minako Tak– Nakamura," Minako introduced herself, taking the other girl's hand.

"Minako Nakamura," Rangiku said shaking firmly, ignoring the slight slip, "It's nice to meet you. So where are you from?"

"Tokyo," Minako answered. That wasn't a lie. She had actually lived in Tokyo with her parents before moving to Karakura with Ayane for school. "The northern part."

"Oh cool, so what brings you to our sleepy little town of Karakura?" Rangiku said leaning back in her seat, relatively interested.

"My aunt decided that it would be nice to move out of the big city to a small town like Karakura," Minako said offering a small smile.

"Well welcome!" Rangiku chimed before she stood again. She had started to walk away when she stopped and looked back at Minako. "Some friends and I are having lunch on the roof. Would you like to join us? They're all really great people, I think you might like them."

"Um," Minako said biting her lip, "I wouldn't want to impose…"

"Nonsense!" Rangiku chimed, turning to grab her wrist. "C'mon, it'll be fun. Besides, you can't very well stay in here by yourself and eat alone. You need to make friends!"

"W-well if you insist," Minako said before she was pulled from her seat.

"Grab your things and let's go!" Rangiku said ushering her to hurry.

"O-okay," Minako said grabbing her bento and school bag before being dragged by her wrist out of the class room and through the hallway towards the roof.

…

"Hand over the Jolly Rancher Renji, and no one gets hurt," Ichigo warned as he stared at the redhead that was examining the blue piece of candy between his fingers.

"Hmmm… nah, I think I'll keep it," Renji said grinning.

"Dammit Renji," Ichigo said lunging forward, wrapping his hands around Renji's neck, "I said give me back the candy!"

"Never!" Renji bellowed, prying Ichigo off of him before popping the piece of candy in his mouth to Ichigo's utter horror.

"_You bastard_," Ichigo yelled as he once again wrapped his hands around Renji's neck and proceeded to strangle him, unaware of the two girls that had just joined them.

Minako stood there, blinking rapidly, trying her very hardest to process exactly what was going on before her. Apparently the orange head was choking the redhead over a piece of candy?

_Odd… _she thought to herself, brows knitting together. _Do these people always act like this? Is this normal?_

"Ichigo, you'd be better off giving up on the piece of candy, it's already in his mouth," a raven haired girl said as she struggled to put the straw in her juice box. "Make yourself useful and come open the juice for me."

"Idiots," a dark haired male mumbled before turning back to the conversation he had been having with the girl that was sitting next to him.

"Hey you two would you cut it out," Rangiku yelled, causing all motion to stop and all heads to turn towards her and Minako. "You're going to freak her out." She jabbed her finger back at the blonde who was ready to shrink away. "Act like human beings and not demented squirrels okay? Anyways, everyone I want you all to really meet Minako."

She placed an arm around the shorter girl before continuing to speak.

"Minako, I want you to meet Ichigo," she pointed to the orange head who had finally let go of the other male. "And the guy coughing is Renji." She then turned to the rest of the group starting at the two closest to them, "The kid with white hair is Toshiro, and beside him is his girlfriend Momo." She then pointed at the raven haired female that was still fighting with her juice box and the couple beside her, "That's Rukia and beside her are Uryu and Nemu." She then pointed to the green haired girl that held her cellphone in her hand, "That's Nelliel, and beside her is Orihime." She pointed at the auburn haired girl sitting next to her who waved. "And these two are Keigo and Mizuiro" she pointed to the remaining two boys, "And there are a couple of others but they already graduated so you'll meet them someday I think if you decide to hang out with us."

Rangiku smiled at the blonde, who smiled in return before turning back to the group, "It's nice to meet all of you."

"See Ichigo, you said she might be stuck up," Momo said smiling. "She's actually very nice."

"Okay so I was wrong, but at first glance she looks like the type that would probably be stuck up," Ichigo said before turning to look at her, "No offense or anything."

Minako held up her hand, "None taken."

She was lying. That actually did offend her but she would never let them know that. She didn't want to cause any problems by saying something.

"Well, now that that's out the way, join us Mina, it is okay if I call you Mina right?" Rangiku said taking a seat beside Orihime who offered her some of her homemade goods.

"Mina is fine," Minako said joining them.

"Great, Mina it is," Rangiku chimed before digging into the wasabi covered bread that Orihime had offered her.

Minako smile before opening the bento that Ayane had made her, picking up one of the rice balls that rested inside before carefully nomming on it.

"So Minako, where are you from," Momo asked after swallowing a bite of her food.

"Tokyo," Minako answered. "My aunt and I moved here about a week ago because she thought it would be best if we lived in a small town instead of a large city."

"Cool," Momo said before taking another bite of her food.

…

Byakuya sighed as he walked through the hall, ignoring the loud mouthed girl that was not far behind him, trying hard to focus on his book he held in his hand.

"Oh come on Byakuya-bo, tell me," the purple haired girl chimed as she grabbed his free arm, laughing when he struggled to get away from her. "What do you think of that new girl in our class? She's pretty right?"

"What makes you think I care about how she looks Yoruichi," Byakuya asked irking a brow at the annoying teen, "I do not remember saying anything about it."

"Pft, please, you didn't have to say anything, I saw you keep stealing glances when you thought no one was looking," Yoruichi said rolling her eyes. "You're not as slick as you think you are Byakuya-bo."

"Refrain from calling me by that annoying nickname," Byakuya said shaking her off of his arm. "And you are mistaken. I was not "stealing glances" as you so put it."

"No, you were just copying the notes you had already written down that were in her notebook before staring at her again," she said placing her hands on her hips as she walked by his side. "You're a really bad liar did you know that Byakuya-bo? You should just come out and tell me the truth. You have a thing for the new girl and she's only been here for a few hours!"

"Once more, you are mistaken," Byakuya said coming to an abrupt stop before turning to look at the short female. "I do not have a "thing" for the new girl. I was simply curious."

"Sure you were," Yoruichi said before pulling him into a hug, his face smashed into her chest before she let go and ran off when she spotted one of her friends, "I'll see you in class!"

Byakuya tsked, rubbing his face before he turned to start walking again only to run into someone much smaller than him causing both to stumble a few steps back, bags and books flying from their hands.

"I'm so sorry," he heard a female voice say which made him look only to realize that it had been the new girl that he had run into. She was stooped down, gathering her things before picking up his book and handing it back to him, "I apologize, I wasn't looking where I was going."

He took the book from her hand, nodding his head slightly, "It's alright."

She nodded before cutting around him and continuing on her way to her destination which had been the bathroom. He watched her go for a moment before turning and walking away again, only to stop when he stepped on something. Moving his foot, he looked down to see a small charm and picked it up. Twisting it in his fingers, he studied it before seeing a small engravement in it that read "Minako".

"I suppose she would want it back," he mused to himself, sticking it in his pocket before continuing on to the classroom. "I will return it to her when she enters the room."

* * *

**I wanted to post this today as a birthday gift for a very special friend of mine. Happy 19****th**** birthday my Honey-chan!**


	3. Chapter Three

**I can't sleep. Boo.**

* * *

_Fallen_

_By: Jaylonni Love_

_Chapter Three_

* * *

Minako scowled when she noticed that her favourite charm from her bracelet was missing, "Where on earth could it have gotten to?"

Spinning in circles, she looked around on the floor, not finding a single trace of the charm that her parents had given her for her 17th birthday.

"Just what I need," Minako said blowing her bangs out of her face the scowl on her face deepening, folding her arms across her chest. "Momma and Papa are going to have a fit when I tell them that I lost my charm they gave me for my birthday a few months back."

She huffed as she picked her bag up again and left the bathroom, returning to the classroom. As she made it to her seat, she noticed something sitting on her desk. Once she was close enough to see it, she noticed it was her lost charm and a small slip of paper with a note written on it tucked underneath the piece of jewelry.

Picking up the charm, she returned it to its rightful place on her bracelet before picking up the note and reading it as she sat down.

_You dropped it earlier, I figured you would want it back_

_Byakuya Kuchiki_

Turning her head, she looked at the raven haired male that was engrossed in his book. Deciding she wouldn't interrupt his reading, she pulled out a pen, replying to his note a few lines beneath his writing before placing it on his desk and turning away.

Byakuya looked up when he felt something brush against his arm, looking down at the piece of paper that lay there. Picking it up, he opened the note, skipping over his own writing to the bubbly cursive script that was underneath it.

_Thank you for returning my charm to me, I really appreciate it._

_Minako_

He glanced over at the girl who sat next to him, looking forward at the board and nodded, putting the note away before anyone else could see and/or notice it.

…

Minako sighed in relief when the final bell rang, happy that the school day was over. Sticking all of her belongings in her bag, she stood, getting ready to make her way out of the room when she heard someone call her name.

"Hey Minako," a familiar voice called.

Looking over her shoulder, the blonde noticed Rangiku and her friends walking towards her, "Yes?"

"We were all heading out to the fair for a bit," the orange head, Ichigo, said throwing his bag over his shoulder, "We were wondering if you wanted to come with?"

"Ooh, I don't know about that…" Minako said wincing a bit. "My aunt wouldn't be happy about me just going to the fair and not coming home to check in with her to let her know I was alright."

"Ah, you really should come with us Mina," Rangiku said. "It would be fun and we can all walk you back home so you don't get lost. Besides, you're new in town and it'd be really great to look around."

Minako bit her lip before nodding, "Alright, I'll go. But I have to call my aunt first."

"Great!" Rangiku chimed before reaching into her bag to grab her phone, offering it to the blonde, "Need it to make the call?"

"Oh no," Minako said waving her hand before opening her own bag and pulling out her iPhone 5. "I'll call really quickly. Don't worry."

She dialed a number, placing the phone to her ear as she turned away from the group.

"Aunt Ayane, hi," Minako said brushing a piece of hair out of her face. She nodded her head once, "Yes today was fine." She paused before looking over shoulder and turning away again, "I did and that's the reason why I called. They asked if I could go to the fair with them." She paused again before looking back at them, pulling the phone away, "How long will we be staying?"

"Oh, just until about six," Orihime answered.

"Until six," Minako said putting the phone back to her ear again. There was a moment of silence before she nodded, "Alright, I'll see you when I get home." She then hung up before completely turning again, "How about we go?"

"Sure, follow us," Rukia said before turning to walk away.

Together the large group of teens turned and made their way out of the classroom then off the school grounds to the park the fair was being held in.

…

"C'mon Byakuya-bo, it'll be fun," Yoruichi said shaking his shoulders. "We'll go to the fair for a bit, have some fun, and you'll be less stressed. You're unusually tense for some odd reason."

"…I will not," Byakuya said glancing over at the purple haired woman who was hanging on to his arm.

"Yeah Byakuya," the brown haired male said throwing his arm over his cousin's shoulder.

"Senbonzakura, Yoruichi, remove yourselves from my person, now," Byakuya said glaring at the both of them as they walked out the door of the school building.

"Promise to go to the fair with us for a little while and we will," Senbonzakura said grinning at his older cousin. "Otherwise we keep clinging."

Byakuya sighed, knowing this was not a fight he could win, "Very well, if I promise to go for an hour then will you leave me alone?"

"You got it," Yoruichi said, her own grin plastering across her lips, "But make it two hours."

"An hour," Byakuya retorted.

"Two hours," Yoruichi said squeezing his arm. "No more, no less."

Byakuya stared at her for a moment, thinking it over.

"Do we have a deal," Yoruichi asked irking a brow.

"I suppose," Byakuya said reluctantly. "But if this is one of your fail schemes to set me up on a date with some random girl at the fair, I will leave immediately."

"That has nothing to do with this," Yoruichi said before pulling him along. "We just want you to go and have some fun!"

* * *

**Short chapter I know but… heh. I have plans. I hope to start updating at least twice a week. Monday's and Saturday's. That way I can get some of these stories completed before I go back to school.**


	4. Chapter Four

**So sorry I've been out of touch with my writing lately but I've been in Japan for the past several weeks and I hardly find time to write while I'm out exploring. But I promise I'll be back to updating a bit faster once I return home in a few days. Anyways, enjoy.**

* * *

_Fallen_

_By: Jaylonni Love_

_Chapter Four_

* * *

It had happened so fast that she didn't see it coming. She was enjoying a funnel cake she had bought with the little change she had on her from the money Ayane had given her the night before when she ran smack dab into a much larger body, causing her to tumble backwards, again, for the second time that very same day, and the funnel cake to fall on her shirt, staining it with sticky syrup and powdered sugar.

"This is the second time you have fun into me today," a cool, familiar voice said making the blonde look up only to see Byakuya Kuchiki standing there, pulling a piece of funnel cake from his hair. "Are you alright?"

"Well," Minako said picking up the fallen treat and placing it back on the plate to be discarded before standing again, "Besides being covered in funnel cake, I'm fine. Sorry." She gave a slight bow as a way of apology. "I wasn't paying attention to where I was going again."

"This seems to be a recurring habit of yours," Byakuya commented gesturing for her to come with him. "Come, I'll help you find a clean shirt."

"A-ah, there's no need, I'll just let Rangiku and the others know that I made a mess of myself and I'll be heading home," Minako objected, earning a backwards glance from the gray eyed male. "Besides, you can't very well find me another shirt here in the amusement park."

"I assure you I am able," Byakuya said turning to look at the shorter female. "I was, after all, able to find one for my idiotic cousin once he decided to make a mess of himself with soda and cotton candy."

"I stand corrected then," Minako said, shifting her weight on her feet. "Shall we go?"

Byakuya nodded before turning again and walking forward, Minako following close after him as she held her shirt between her fingers to keep it from sticking to her skin.

…

Minako emerged from the restroom a few moments later dressed in a plain white t-shirt and a pair of jeans that a friend of Byakuya's at the park had supplied her with from the storage closet. With her destroyed uniform folded neatly over her arm, she met up with the Kuchiki male and the park worker.

"Thank you," she told the two who were still standing there.

"Hey it's no problem," the girl who worked there said smiling as she handed over a bag for Minako's clothes. "You can put your clothes in there. And anything for a friend of Byakuya's. Besides, we couldn't very well have you walking around the amusement park in messy clothes like that. Oh, I'm Ayumi by the way."

She offered her hand to the blonde who took it and smiled, "Minako Nakamura."

"Minako, a beautiful name for a beautiful young woman, wouldn't you agree, Byakuya," Ayumi said giving a wink to the dark haired young man that stood with them. A light blush began to cover his nose, "He's blushing."

"If you are quite done, Ayumi," Byakuya said gesturing for Minako to walk with him. "I do believe that Minako must get back to the group she came with?"

"O-oh right, yes I do," Minako said. "They'll call the search team if they can't find me. It was nice meeting you Ayumi. And thanks again for the clothes. I really appreciate it."

"Of course," Ayumi said smiling as she waved at the two young teens that made their way through the park grounds back to where they had come from. "They would make a very cute couple. And she seems good for Byakuya's stiff attitude if she could get over her shyness."

The red head laughed at the thought before she turned get back to work.

…

"Thanks again," Minako said offering a light smile to the raven haired male that walked beside her. "I really do appreciate–"

"Byakuya-bo~!"

Byakuya stiffened at the sound of the nickname and the very familiar voice that had called it.

"Is something wrong," Minako asked irking a brow at him.

"Byakuya-bo, who is this," the familiar voice called again.

Minako turned just in time to see Yoruichi and a young brown haired male walking towards them. She blinked, completely surprised to see the two.

"Minako it's you," Yoruichi said giving a bright smile. "I didn't expect to see you here."

"Yoruichi, who is this," the other male asked irking a brow.

"Byakuya-bo, would you do the honours?" Yoruichi said gesturing to the raven haired male who was oddly very quiet.

"Minako, meet my younger cousin, Senbonzakura Kuchiki. Senbonzakura, this is Minako Nakamura, she recently transferred to Karakura High School," Byakuya said gesturing to each of them.

"Senbonzakura, a pleasure to meet you," Minako said giving a slight bow of the head.

"I think I saw you before," Senbonzakura said making her tense up a bit. "Yeah, I think I ran into you this morning on the way to school. Weren't you walking with a blonde woman?"

"A-ah, yes, that's right," Minako said giving a slight sigh of relief. She thought that her cover had been blown already and it was only the first day. "That was my aunt Ayane. We just recently moved here from Tokyo."

"Ah, well then welcome," Senbonzakura said giving a large grin. "Do you care to hang out with us? We were just about to go get on the Ferris wheel."

"Ah well I have to go catch up with Rangiku and the others," Minako said twiddling her thumbs. "They're probably looking for me right now."

"Eh, I'm sure they won't be leaving any time soon and they probably haven't really noticed that you're gone," Yoruichi said smiling. "Spend a little time with us. We'd love to get to know you."

"Well…" Minako hesitated before she felt herself being pushed forward by someone much taller than she was.

"Oh c'mon Minako," Senbonzakura said making her walk forward. "We'll take good care of you. And we're bound to run by Rangiku and the others soon enough. Don't stress yourself over it."

"O-okay, okay," Minako said walking as she was pushed. "I'll hang out with you guys for a bit."

"That's the spirit," Senbonzakura said grinning. "I promise we're not crazy and we don't bite… well, I don't know about Yoruichi but me and Byakuya don't bite."

"You are acting like a child Senbonzakura," Byakuya commented.

"And I don't bite, Senbonzakura," Yoruichi said scowling at the back of the brown haired male's head.

"You sure seem to love taking bites out of me," Senbonzakura said looking over his shoulder at the purple haired girl.

Minako couldn't help but laugh to herself, _they are just as crazy as Rangiku's group… if not more._

…

"Where'd Minako go," Rangiku asked looking around for the blonde. "She like, freakin' disappeared on us. That's not…"

"Rangiku… calm down," a silver haired man said placing a hand on her slender waist. "She's not a child. I'm sure she can take care o' herself. Ya can't babysit everyone all o' tha time."

"But she's new here, Gin," Rangiku said nudging his side. "And I promised I would make sure nothing happened to her."

"Yer over reactin' Rangiku," the teal haired man standing to the side of them with Nelliel said letting his head rest on the crown of her head. "I'm sure she's just fine."

Rangiku huffed, blowing her bangs out of her face, "You guys don't get it."

"Rangiku calm down," Nelliel said looking over her head with a grin. "I think I just found her."

She nodded her head in the direction of four people, a small blonde in the centre of them.

"So that's where she ran off to," Rangiku said putting her fists on her hips. "She's with Byakuya, Senbonzakura, and Yoruichi."

"You sound a little bit jealous," Rukia said shooting a grin in the strawberry blonde's direction. "Feeling a little left out?"

"No…"

"Rukia you shouldn't tease," Orihime chided. "It's not very nice."

Rukia sighed, "You're right, I'm sorry Rangiku. Forgive me?"

"Forgiven," Rangiku said, still pouting.

"You know if Haineko were here she'd have a ball with you pouting, Rangiku," Renji said. "Stop that, I don't get why you're so upset anyways."

"Because Minako is supposed to be our friend, not theirs," Rangiku replied, blowing her bangs out of her face. "They're trying to steal her away."

"I highly doubt that Rangiku," Ichigo commented. "Those three come from well-known families. Minako is one of us as they would put it. They wouldn't even be bothered with trying to befriend her. I think they're just being nice to her because she's pretty."

"Yer a real dumb ass, Kurosaki," Grimmjow said rolling his eyes.

"Hey you bastard, what's that supposed to mean," Ichigo practically yelled.

"Do you have to raise your voice all the time Ichigo," Rukia asked irking a brow at him. "It's really not necessary at all you know."

The orange head tsked, running a hand through his head, "Geez sorry, my bad."

"And now that, that's cleared up, let's just let Minako have her fun with the Kuchiki boys and Yoruichi," Rukia said as she turned to move on to one of the lines for the rides. "She's a big girl, she can handle herself. Besides, we might be wrong about two of the three. Yoruichi and Senbonzakura don't seem so bad. It's Byakuya that seems like the stuck up one."

"I guess you're right," Rangiku said dejectedly. "Let's just have some fun and we can meet up with Minako later on when we get ready to leave."

Everyone nodded in agreement before turning to make their way to one of the rides.

…

Minako gazed out at the glowing lights of the amusement park that were becoming easier to see as the sun drew closer to the horizon, _it's so beautiful_.

There was a soft sigh from the young man that sat across from her which made her glance over at him. He was sitting there, his hair released from the ponytail it had been in, falling over his shoulders, and a completely relaxed look adorning his features.

He's actually very attractive up close, Minako thought to herself as she turned away again to continue gazing out at the park through the window of the car.

"Hnn..."

Minako glanced back at him again when she heard him hum, her brow risen, "Everything alright?"

"There is nothing wrong, I was just thinking," Byakuya answered.

"If you say so," Minako replied before returning her attention to the view once again, unaware that he was studying her with a critical eye.

_I swear she seems very familiar for some reason_, Byakuya mused to himself. _And I can't help but get the feeling that I've seen her somewhere before... but where is the question. The only Minako I know of is Minako Takahashi... but this girl's name is Minako Nakamura. There is also the fact that the Takahashi's are known to have black hair, not blonde. And their eyes are a stormy gray. Hnn..._

…

Minako was concentrating, hard, her gun aimed perfectly, the tip of her tongue peeking out between her lips, a single eye closed. Shot after shot was fired, each hitting the intended target dead centre. To say that Byakuya was impressed would have been an understatement. He was shocked beyond words at her accuracy and how well she concentrated despite the noise that was going on around her from the crowds cheering.

_She's good_, Byakuya thought to himself before there was a ding and she jumped up, arms thrown in the air with a huge grin on her face.

"I won," Minako chimed happily as she spun around in circles, doing what appeared to be a happy dance.

Seconds later the prize was presented to her and she smiled thanking the man behind the counter when the sight of a little girl who looked completely dejected that had been competing against her caught her eye. The young woman smiled before kneeling down beside the little girl and handed the bear over to her, "Here you go. Take good care of him, okay?"

Bright brown eyes looked up at her, a large, toothless grin painting the child's face, "Really?"

"Of course," Minako said placing a hand on the little girl's head. "You did a great job."

"Thank you Miss," the little girl squeaked before running off to find her mother to show her what she got from the young heiress.

"That was very kind of you," Byakuya commented making her turn around.

"You're such a sweetheart," Yoruichi said grinning.

"I don't like seeing children sad," Minako said before she felt buzzing in her pocket. Reaching back she pulled her phone from her back pocket before checking the caller ID. Seeing that it was Rangiku, she slid the answer button and placed the phone to her ear, "Hello?"

"Mina!" Rangiku's voice chimed over the phone. "Where are you?"

Minako looked up, "By the guns and robbers game."

"Ah, I think I see you," Rangiku said making Minako look out in the crowd to see a hand waving, "Do you see me waving?"

"Yes I do," Minako said before waving back.

"Great, we were about to get ready to leave," Rangiku said. "It's almost seven."

"Seven," Minako said before pulling her phone away from her ear to look at the time, "Crap, I'm late. I told Aunt Ayane I'd be home by six."

"Relax Mina," Rangiku said as she pushed her way through the crowd. "We'll walk you home and I'll explain what happened to your aunt so that you don't get in trouble."

"Well if you say so," Minako said hanging up just as Rangiku appeared in front of her.

"C'mon," Rangiku said grabbing her wrist and pulling the shorter girl along. "We've got to meet up with the others, grab something to eat really quickly, then take you home. I think Gin drove so he won't mind giving you a ride."

"I couldn't ask your boyfriend to do that," Minako said.

"You don't have to, I will," Rangiku said as they disappeared.

Once they were no longer in sight, Yoruichi turned to look at Byakuya, a grin on her face, "So, did you have fun, Byakuya-bo?"

"It was enjoyable," Byakuya answered, ignoring the nick name as he began pushing through the crowd, calling over his shoulder. "But for now we must return home. Come, Senbonzakura unless you wish to walk."

"Jeez you're mean," Senbonzakura said following after his cousin, "See you at school tomorrow Yoruichi."

"Bye boys," Yoruichi said before she turned to walk the opposite direction.

…

"And that's what happened," Rangiku finished explaining to the blonde woman. "I'm so sorry Minako was late getting home on my account."

"It's quite alright dear," Ayane said offering a soft smile. "Thank you for bringing her home."

"It was no trouble at all, right Gin," Rangiku said looking up at her boyfriend before nudging him in the side for the second time that day.

"Tha's ri'ht," Gin answered. "It was no trouble at all bringin' Minako home."

"Thanks again," Minako said bowing before she turned to lead them to the door. Waving once they were out and on their way down the steps she called, "I'll see you at school tomorrow Rangiku."

"See you then Minako," Rangiku said waving before they disappeared.

Minako closed the door behind her before turning to head back in the kitchen where Ayane was waiting.

"Are you hungry dear," Ayane asked looking back at the young heiress.

Minako lightly shook her head, "I ate before we came. I think I'm going to shower then sit down and watch a movie until it's time for bed."

"Alright then," Ayane said giving a slight smile. "Goodnight sweetheart."

"Goodnight Ayane," Minako said as she disappeared into her room.

* * *

**Woohooo, another chapter complete! How'd you enjoy it? Reviews are love.**


	5. Chapter Five

_Fallen_

_By: Jaylonni Love_

_Chapter Five_

* * *

**Several Weeks Later**

* * *

Minako had been sitting at her desk reading peacefully when something suddenly hit the top extremely hard making the entire seat rattle. Startled, the blonde looked up to see the strawberry blonde she had become very close with over the past few weeks grinning at her, a piece of paper resting under her hand.

"Uh… Rangiku…? What is this," Minako asked irking a brow as she gestured to the piece of paper.

Rangiku's grin grew impossibly wider, "This Saturday, Senbonzakura Kuchiki, cousin of Byakuya Kuchiki is throwing a Fall Bash and is inviting everyone in the school. You've got to come with me and the crew Mina! It's a great way for you to get to know everyone and a chance for you to kick back and have some fun for once. You've been extremely focused on your studies since you've been here."

"Because this is school…?" Minako said shaking her head, her brows scrunched together.

She may not have been to an actual public school before this but she was quite certain that one's studies were very important when it came to schooling. But she wasn't going to say anything to Rangiku about it.

"Awww Minako! If you don't come with me I don't know what I'll do," Rangiku pouted. "And besides, it would be fun. And you can meet the other kids here at the school."

"I meet new people every day," Minako retorted.

"But this way you can meet everyone at once," Rangiku said. "And I hear Byakuya will be there. You can probably dance with him, we all know you have the hots for the Ice Prince of the school."

Minako's eye twitched, "What in the world gave you that ridiculous idea Rangiku?"

"Don't play innocent with me I've seen it and so have the others," Rangiku chimed, "And this is the only chance you'll _ever _get to be in close proximity of him outside of a school related area ever again."

Minako sighed, there was just no reasoning with this girl, "Okay fine, I'll go."

"_Yay_," Rangiku chimed as she leaned over and hugged the girl, her cheek meshing against Minako's, "Thanks Mina! You won't regret this I promise. Tomorrow we all can go shopping at the mall for an outfit to wear on Saturday… would it be okay if we stayed over at your place so we could just go together? We can stay up and do each other's hair and…"

Minako stopped listening. She really didn't feel comfortable going to that party but when Rangiku made that face, something about it just wouldn't let her tell the over joy-ed girl no, no matter how much she really wanted to.

"So what do you say Mina?" Rangiku suddenly chimed making the blonde snap out of her reverie.

"Uh… well… I'll have to talk to Aunt Ayane about it later on but I'm sure she wouldn't mind, I think," Minako said as she looked up at the busty strawberry blonde. "I'll let you know what she says at lunch after I talk to her, okay?"

"Great!" Rangiku piped before the bell rang, "Well, we'll talk more about it at lunch, kay?"

"Sure," Minako said with a nod before Rangiku walked away to her seat and the rest of the class filed into the room.

Just what had she gotten herself into with her incapability to say no to Rangiku?

…

The buzz at lunch time was the 'Great Kuchiki Party' happening that Saturday. Minako was used to a party getting a lot of flack, she was in a very high social group for Kami's sake but she had _never _seen an _entire _body of people so excited about a _single party_. It was all that came out of practically everyone's mouths. She had even heard someone say, "I'm going to the Kuchiki party this Saturday" when asked to answer what the square root of 144 was in her math lesson. That's just how crazy excited everyone was about the gathering that weekend.

_Boy they sure do get worked up_, Minako thought as she read over the text message that had just come in from her guardian.

"So Minako, what did your Aunt say?" Rangiku asked as she, Rukia, Minako, Nelliel, and Orihime sat down together at lunch.

"Aunt Ayane is okay with you guys staying over for the weekend," Minako said looking up from her text before slipping the iPhone back into her bag. "Just bring changes of clothing."

"Of course," Orihime said with a smile, "How about we all pack duffle bags and bring them with us to school tomorrow so that way we can all just go to the mall when the day ends?"

"That's a great idea, Orihime!" Nelliel said clapping her hands together.

"How does that sound to you?" Rukia asked looking over at Minako who nodded.

"Sounds alright to me," Minako said. "I'll let Aunt Ayane know about our arrangement when I get home."

"What are you girls talking about," Ichigo suddenly interrupted as he sat down next to them, the others following close behind.

"Oh nothing much," Rangiku said waving a hand. "A little of this, a little of that; you know, girl talk."

"Forget I even asked," Ichigo said before taking a bite of the sandwich he had with him.

"Okay," the girls – minus Minako – chimed with smiles.

Minako merely shook her head at her friends, happily eating the fruit that Ayane had packed for her that morning.

…

"Ne, Byakuya-bo, I heard that Ginrei is allowing Senbonzakura to have a party at the estate this Saturday," Yoruichi said as she lounged in the seat next to Byakuya. "How did he convince the old man to let him throw the party there anyways? I know your grandfather and he doesn't seem like the type to give in so easily."

"I thought I told you to never call me that again and I have no idea," Byakuya said shaking his head as he looked over at Yoruichi. "Grandfather has a soft spot for that kid. I have no idea why but… he does. I think he brainwashed him."

"Hmmm, well from what I hear Minako will be there too," Yoruichi said, changing the subject as she glanced at said blonde who was happily snacking on an apple, laughing with her friends as they watched Renji, Ikkaku, and Ichigo go at each other's throats about something or other. "From what I've seen for the past three weeks since she's been here, you like the girl; even if you try to hide it."

Byakuya tensed up before his eye twitched, "What in the seven hells gave you that ludicrous idea, Yoruichi?"

Yoruichi turned to look at him and smirked, "The fact that you stare at her every chance you get would be one and the way you tensed when I mentioned that she will be at the party is another. If that isn't obvious enough reason, I don't know what is."

Byakuya's eye twitched again, "You're being ridiculous."

"Oh _am _I?" Yoruichi said irking a brow. "If I'm being ridiculous, then explain to me what all those signs mean, Byakuya-bo."

"This conversation is over," Byakuya said ignoring her question.

"Because you know I'm right, that's why you're avoiding it," Yoruichi laughed. "Awww, wittle Byakuya has a crush on Minako!"

Byakuya slapped a hand over Yoruichi's mouth when Minako turned and looked back at them. She irked a brow before shrugging it off with a smile as she waved to Byakuya and Yoruichi before she turned to look at her friends again. Byakuya removed his hand from Yoruichi's mouth, releasing a breath he hadn't realized he had been holding, "You said that a little too loudly. Making false statements like that is how rumours get started."

"So that's why you held your breath," Yoruichi retorted.

Byakuya merely sighed as he rolled his eyes and looked up at the ceiling mouthing, '_Why me?_'

…

"Something wrong Minako," Rangiku asked when her friend turned back around and joined in the conversation again.

"No, I just thought I heard Yoruichi call my name," Minako said. "But I think she was just arguing with Byakuya again."

"Ah," Nelliel said with a nod. "Byakuya and Yoruichi act like they're married. They really should just start dating and stop with all the flirting."

"I don't think that's flirting," Rangiku said taking a peek over at the two bickering teens, "More like they want to rip each other's throats out at any given moment. I'd pay to see that."

"Well Yoruichi _did _say that they go way back to when they were little kids," Minako said sparring a glance over at the two just in time to see Byakuya stand up and leave, muttering something to himself. "To me it looks like more of a brother, sister relationship."

She turned back to her lunch, picking up another piece of fruit before popping it into her mouth.

* * *

**Written faster than expected but hey, fast updates are better than me taking a month and a half to finish one chapter, right? Hopefully you all enjoyed.**


	6. Chapter Six

**Update for you all. Enjoy.**

* * *

_Fallen_

_By: Jaylonni Love_

_Chapter Six_

* * *

Minako walked through the door of the apartment she shared with Ayane, placing her bag on the couch as she made her way to the kitchen, "Ayane, are you home?"

She poked her head in, noting that the other blonde wasn't present.

A small frown crosses her features, "Ayane? Are you home?"

There was a sigh when she got no answer, walking over to the refrigerator to open it. When she reached for the handle, she noticed a small note on the dry erase board they kept there.

Minako,

I had a few errands to run so I'll be back around five this afternoon. Be ready to join me to go shopping when I return will you? We have some things to discuss while we shop for food for the weekend.

Ayane.

"Oh... that's where she went," Minako said as she pulled the door opened and pulled out a bottle of water as well as an orange. "I wonder what she wants to talk about."

Closing the door of the refrigerator again, the blonde returned to the living room, plopping down on the couch to begin her homework for the night.

….

Ayane walked into the apartment around five fifteen that evening to see Minako lying on the floor, her school books open and spread out around her. A small smile crossed the blonde woman's lips as she closed the door softly then leaned down to pick up the scattered school items, placing them neatly on the coffee table that had been moved over a bit. Once she finished, she touched the young woman's shoulder, shaking her lightly so that she could wake her.

Light gray eyes fluttered opened and looked up at the green eyed woman that was kneeling beside her with a smile on her face, "Ayane?"

"Did you have a nice nap," Ayane teased as she stood again, offering her hand to the younger woman.

Minako took her head, standing as she pulled her up, a rather loud yawn escaping before she could cover her mouth, "I didn't even realize I had fallen asleep. I was studying for a test we have tomorrow and then suddenly, you were waking me up."

"Well," Ayane said smiling, "You're up now. So how about we head to the store and we can talk about hiding who you are from your friends, hm?"

"Do I have to hide the fact that I'm an heiress from them still," Minako asked as she headed towards the door, reaching for her shoes.

"If you want to remain here," Ayane said as she opened the door, "Then yes you do. You know the conditions, Minako."

The other blonde sighed, nodding her head, "I understand. How about we get going then?"

Ayane nodded, opening the door before stepping out, Minako following close after, closing the door behind her. The elder blonde locked and secured the door before they turned and walked down the steps together, making their way to the car that Minako's parents sent with them.

Minako stepped into the passenger's seat and sat there, silently thinking. She had no idea how she would keep of this charade. But for her sake, she had to figure out something less she would have to return to Tokyo with her parents.

…

"So what do you think your friends would like to eat for the weekend," Ayane asked the other blonde who wasn't paying much attention. "Minako?"

"Huh, oh sorry," Minako said shaking herself from her daydream. "Well from what I know, they all have a hefty appetite for curry. They seem to eat it a lot at lunch. And they also like lots of meat. So maybe stir fry?"

"I'll get enough to cook stir fry tomorrow night and curry Sunday night," Ayane said. "You all will be eating at the party Saturday, right?"

"I'm pretty sure there will be plenty of food, Ayane," Minako answered. "This _is _a Kuchiki party we're talking about. One of the most prestigious families in all of Japan," her voice lowered slightly, "Right next to my own."

Ayane smiled, "I suppose you're right. Now how about drinks?"

"Apple juice, orange juice, and strawberry soda seem to be favourites of theirs," Minako answered.

"And breakfast food," Ayane said as they moved along to another aisle to pick up the juice.

"What we usually eat," Minako said as she pulled her buzzing phone from her jacket pocket, placing it to her ear. "Hello?"

A female voice could be heard coming from the other line and from the smile that lit up the young blonde's face, Ayane could tell that it was her mother.

"Hi Momma," Minako said confirming what Ayane already knew. "I'm just grocery shopping with Ayane. I'm having friends over for the weekend."

She paused again before she smiled, nodding her head.

"Yes Momma, I know, everything is going to be kept under wraps," Minako assured her mother in a hushed voice. "Both Ayane and I agreed that we wouldn't say anything about _that_."

There was a brief pause as her mother talked before she nodded her head, "Yes Momma. I love you too. Bye, I'll talk to you again soon."

She hung up, slipping her phone back in her pocket before she continued following her guardian as they completed their shopping before returning home.

…

"Minako," Ayane called as she walked into the room, seeing the young blonde still sleeping, wrapped tightly in the purple sheets of her bed. She shook her head, curly blonde hair flying around her face before she walked over and shook the sleeping teen. "Minako wake up, you're going to be late for school if you keep going at this rate. I told you to get off the phone and go to bed last night, didn't I?"

She watched as the light haired girl pulled the sheets further up over her head, curling into a tight ball as the muffled reply of, "But I dun wanna go ta scho," drifted to Ayane's ears.

"But you must," Ayane said pulling the sheets back, "Especially if you want to go to that party tomorrow night and have your friends over for the weekend. You do remember the promise you made to your parents when they agreed to let you do this Minako. Get up."

Minako groaned, raising herself from her bed in the fashion of a zombie out of a horror movie before she reached over and picked up her phone from the night stand. Turning on the screen, she looked at the time with sleepy eyes that widened when she realized that it was already six thirty two before she squealed, "Eep! Why didn't you wake me up earlier Ayane?"

She jumped out of bed, running around her room like a chicken with its head cut off looking for her school uniform.

"Because I thought that you were already up," Ayane said as she watched the girl pull her pajama shirt over her head and toss it on the floor before replacing it with her uniform shirt. "But when you didn't come to the kitchen for breakfast, I came to check on you and sure enough you were asleep."

"Dammit, I'm gonna be late for school," Minako whined as she fastened her skirt around her waist before pulling on her black socks. "Oh this so sucks."

"You won't be late if you stop talking and just get dressed," Ayane said as she made her way to the door of the room. "I'll pack a fruit salad and make your favourite Frappuccino for you to take with you and eat when you make it to school. Be down stairs in ten minutes and you'll get there in time."

"Thank you," Minako called over her shoulder as the older blonde woman left the room before she began running her brush through her long hair, wrapping it up into a tight ponytail before popping in her contacts.

She didn't bother putting on her make-up, just grabbing her gloss and eyeliner before sticking them in her backpack when she grabbed it, pulled her phone off the charger, and rushing out of her room, shutting the door behind her. She raced into the kitchen, stopping for a moment, taking the Tupperware container Ayane had packed with fruit, her bento for lunch, a can of tea, and the cup holding her Frappuccino, giving the woman a quick hug, and running to the door, pausing briefly to slip into her shoes and grab her keys before running out the door and heading off for school.

"That girl," Ayane said smiling gingerly as she went to straighten up around the house. "When will she learn?"

Another light laugh emitted from her as she set about her duties.

…

Byakuya sat in his usual spot in the library early that Friday morning, reading when he felt a sudden weight press against the left side of his face. A gray eye shifted to look, noticing the large pair of breasts that were pressed against his face running from his temple to his cheek, already knowing who they belonged to, "Yoruichi would you kindly remove your breasts from my face, please?"

The purple haired girl laughed before taking a step back, folding her arms over her chest, "Morning Byakuya-bo, how are you this lovely Friday?"

"I was fine until you pressed your _cleavage_ against my_ face_," Byakuya said rubbing his face with the shoulder of his shirt to try and remove the very uncomfortable feeling of a woman's breasts against his skin. "May I ask why you're here to bother me once again?"

"Oh good morning to you too Yoruichi, you look nice today," Yoruichi said mockingly, "At least that's what I expected to get greeted with. Besides, I came to see my childhood friend. Is that a crime?"

"When you press your breasts against someone's face it is," Byakuya said marking his place in his book before he closed it and stood up, "And also when you ruin someone's reading time."

Yoruichi clucked her tongue, "You are such a bookworm. You need a girlfriend to keep you from sticking your nose in a book twenty four hours a day, seven days a week. Or a hobby. Did you ever consider trying out for any sports? If I remember correctly you're a fast runner, why not try out for the track team?"

Byakuya simply ignored her as he stood and walked out of the library.

"Don't ignore me Byakuya-bo," Yoruichi called after him, earning a glare from the librarian that she pointedly ignored before following Byakuya out. "You hear me talking to you."

"How many times have I told you never to call me that," Byakuya said not even bothering to look over at the girl who had caught up with him and grabbed his arm, yanking roughly at it in order to make him look at her.

"A million," Yoruichi answered, "Now answer me. Did you ever consider going out for sports? I think you'd make a great addition to the boy's track team."

Byakuya glared down at her, "No."

"Oh c'mon, it'll be fun," Yoruichi said dropping his arm, "Besides; you need some human contact every now and again."

"I get enough…" Byakuya started before he slammed into a smaller, less muscular body.

He heard a girl eep before a soft thud followed, making him look down at who he had run into. And to his complete and utter horror, it had been Minako who was now covered in – what he figured _was _– a caramel Frappuccino, most likely homemade.

_This is the _second _time she's run into me and spilled something all over herself_, he thought, mentally face palming a the blonde girl who sat in front of him, trying to wipe away the contents of her drink.

"Holy crap Minako are you okay," Yoruichi said rushing to the girl's side to help her up.

"Ah, I'm fine, just a little sticky," Minako said as she was pulled to her feet. "And my phone is safe." It was then that Byakuya had noticed she indeed had her phone in her hand, "But I don't think my uniform is." She looked down at the coffee stained shirt, "That's never going to come out."

"C'mon, I'll take you to Miss Unohana and see if she has an extra uniform for you to change into," Yoruichi said taking her arm before she turned to Byakuya, "Let Mr. Ukitake know we'll be late to class will you, Byakuya-bo."

"Don't call me that," Byakuya said giving a nod of agreement.

Minako offered a weak smile of what appeared to be apology before being led away by the arm by Yoruichi to the school nurse.

"Smooth move, Byakuya," he heard his cousin say from behind him; his voice laced with laughter, "Run into the one girl in all of the school you finally take some kind of interest in and make her spill her half drunken coffee all over herself. Classic."

"It was an accident," Byakuya said picking up the bowl of fruit Minako had left behind.

"Sure," Senbonzakura laughed as the bell rang, signaling the warning for students to get to class.

…

"So why were you late to class this morning," Rangiku asked Minako as they ran around the track.

"I had a bit of an accident with my coffee this morning," Minako said as she pushed herself forward. "I ran straight into Byakuya when I was answering your text, fell, and spilled my frap all over me and had to go to the nurse's office to get a replacement uniform. Thankfully she had one in my size, mine was completely ruined."

Rangiku laughed, "That was smooth. I can just imagine your face when you ran into him. It was probably totally priceless."

"I really wasn't worried about the fact that I had run into him," Minako said with a shrug of the shoulders. "I was more concerned with my phone at the time. I had been afraid that I had gotten coffee all over it but thankfully I didn't."

"You were worried more about your phone than a guy," Rangiku questioned, irking a brow at the blonde girl. "That's the first time I've ever heard something like that. You really are different Mina." She had gotten accustomed to calling her 'Mina' for short instead of by her full first name over the last few weeks Minako had been attending school at Karakura High.

"I guess that's what makes me, me," Minako smiled as they came to a stop at the end of the track, finishing off their morning run. "Wanna head back to Mr. Zaraki and the kids that already finished and catch our breath before he gives us another one of his tedious workouts?"

"You bet I do," Rangiku said placing her hands behind her head as they walked off the track to where the other kids in the class that had already finished were waiting with their teacher. "His workouts are killer; I think that's why I've been eating more than usual during lunch." Her hand went to rest on her abdomen, "I can't wait until this block is over so we can eat and talk more about the party tomorrow night. Are we still okay to come over to your house for the weekend?"

Minako nodded, "Yeah, though I would have messed that up if it hadn't been for Ayane. I almost didn't make it to school because I had overslept."

"You're not used to staying up that late are you," Rangiku laughed, understanding what she meant. "I'll try to remember that next time."

"Thank you, I would appreciate that," Minako said plopping down onto the grass when they reached the handful of finished students.

"So, what do you think he has in store for us today," Rangiku asked.

"Hopefully something easy," Minako said tilting her head back to look up at the clouds.

Yeah right.

…

The second block went by quickly, thankfully because the workouts Mr. Zaraki decided to make his students endure just about killed everyone.

After leaving the locker room, Minako and Rangiku met up with Nelliel, Orihime, and Rukia before heading to the lunchroom, taking their usual table.

"I think I'm going to die," Rangiku whined as she sat down, pulling the lid from her lunch. "Mr. Zaraki is trying so hard to kill us. The workouts he makes us do should not be allowed in a school full of _teenagers_. Where did they find this guy?"

"The _Help Wanted_ ads," Rukia joked before she bit into her sandwich.

"There's a strong possibility," Rangiku said before looking down at her boobs and cupping them in her hands, "Even my boobs have started to lose weight. I went down a full cup size."

"I think TMI is the correct acronym for that bit of information, Rangiku," they heard a male voice say and looked up to see Toshiro, Chad, Ichigo, Renji, Uryu, Nemu, and Momo coming to join them at the table. It had been Toshiro who had spoken to her before they sat down, "No one here wants to hear about the cup size you lost because of Zaraki's workouts. Besides, didn't we tell you to take gym class first year? You should have listened to us. Now you have to endure the gym teacher from hell."

"But it's not my fault I couldn't take it," Rangiku pouted, picking up a piece of meat that was packed into her lunch, "I tried to take the class first and second year but they wouldn't let me in. I think that administration did this on purpose. They're trying to mess with me. And besides, I'm not the only one who has to endure this; Mina's going through it too."

"But Minako has no choice," Renji interjected on said girl's behalf, "She just started school here this year and they stuck her in. You could have completed that class years ago."

Rangiku rolled her eyes, "Whatever, on to the next subject, who all is going to Senbonzakura's party tomorrow night?"

"I'll be there," Renji said forking through his lunch, "Kuchiki invited me himself so I couldn't turn the kid down. He looks up to me being a second year and all ya know."

"That's not why he invited you," Ichigo interjected, "He invited you because he knew you'd give some sort of sob story about not being able to go to the party tomorrow night. The kid's a sucker, not like his Ice Prince of a cousin, Byakuya. Guy walks around with a stick up his ass for no reason at all."

"Ichigo how could you, talking about Mina's boyfriend like that," Rangiku chided making said girl choke on the tea she had been previously drinking.

"Boyfriend?" Renji said looking over at the girl who was coughing profusely with Orihime and Nelliel taking turns patting her back, "When did this happen, Mina?"

"_What the hell are you guys_ _talking about_," Ichigo asked looking from Minako to Rangiku. "Since when has Minako been dating Byakuya?"

Silence swept over the lunchroom at the statement Ichigo loudly made. Minako – completely embarrassed – sunk down in her seat, casting her bangs down to conceal her face.

"Must you be so loud, Ichigo," Rukia asked irking a brow at the orange head. "Now look what you did, you've gone and embarrassed poor Minako. I hope you feel ashamed of yourself."

"Well Rangiku started it all," Ichigo said pointing at the busty teen.

"No I didn't," Rangiku said innocently, "You were the one bashing on poor Byakuya about being the Ice Prince of the school and I was just telling you to leave him alone."

"But you were the one who said that they were dating," Ichigo insisted.

"I was _joking _jeez," Rangiku said rolling her eyes. "You'd think after all the years you've known me you'd understand when I'm playing and when I'm serious. I'm just teasing Minako because she had a bit of a run in with Byakuya this morning. Pretty funny, she spilled her coffee all over herself because she knocked into him."

They heard something slam down on the table before all heads shot to Minako who sat with her face planted to the wood.

"Need I remind you that it was because I was answering a text from _you _my dear Rangiku that I ran into him," Minako's muffled voice floated to them.

"D-dear Rangiku," Rangiku asked a bit startled by what the other girl had said.

"That's what she said," Ichigo snickered.

"Shaddup Ichigo," Rangiku pouted as she folded her arms over her chest.

"You know, you totally brought this on yourself," Renji said before catching a piece of ham to the face.

"You shaddup too Renji," Rangiku said glaring at the red head.

…

The last two blocks passed by quickly, much to Minako's pleasure. As soon as the bell signaling the end of the fourth block rang, Minako practically bounced out of her seat, gathered her things, and headed off for her locker. Quickly spinning the combination and opening the door, she placed the books she wouldn't need over the weekend inside and changing into her street shoes before slamming it shut only to be startled by seeing Byakuya standing there.

"My apologies, I didn't mean to startle you," Byakuya said shifting his bag on his shoulder. "I actually came to apologize about the... incident this morning. You're not hurt, are you?"

"No I'm fine but my uniform isn't. Luckily Miss Unohana had a spare in my size," Minako said offering a smile. "I should have been paying attention and not answering a text I got from Rangiku that I was in the middle of answering when I slammed into you."

"Then we are both to blame," he mused.

"I guess so," Minako said shifting her bag over her shoulder, "Anyways I've got to..."

"Mina there you are," Rangiku chimed grabbing her friend's arm, completely ignoring the boy that stood there as well, "We're going to be late for our shopping date."

"Sorry Rangiku," Minako said looking over at her before turning to Byakuya again, "I'm sorry Byakuya, gotta go. Maybe we'll talk more at the party tomorrow night?"

Byakuya just nodded and watched as she was pulled away by the busty teen that managed to interrupt them in the middle of their talk. "Well, I guess I had better be heading home myself. We do have that dinner to go to tonight."

He turned and made his way out of the school and to his car where Senbonzakura was waiting.

"Well it took you long enough," Senbonzakura said opening the door when his cousin pressed the auto-lock button. "What were you doing in there, sucking up to more teachers or getting bothered by Yoruichi again?"

"Nothing," Byakuya said stepping into the car and starting it up.

"Yeah, whatever," Senbonzakura said leaning back into the seat as his cousin pulled off and headed towards home.

* * *

**I kinda cheated with this chapter because I loved the events of chapter 4 (or three because of the way the original was written…) in the original story, I couldn't help but use it in this one. To add a little humour. Expect a bit more cheating in the coming chapters as well too. Hehe, like the party? There's going to be some things that pop up in that chapter that happened in the original as well. What won't happen is Byakuya won't be finding out who she really is just yet. Anyways, reviews are love. Until next update. Ciao!**


	7. Chapter Seven

_Fallen_

_By: Jaylonni Love_

_Chapter Seven_

* * *

"I don't see why I have to go to this dinner as well, Grandfather," Senbonzakura complained as he folded his arms over his chest in the backseat of the car. "I'm not cut out for these kinds of things, this is more Byakuya's style, and you know that."

"You do still want to have that party at the estate tomorrow night, am I correct," Ginrei asked looking back at his grandson in the rearview mirror.

"Yes," Senbonzakura said rolling his eyes, "But it's going to be so boring sitting there while you, Mom, Dad, Uncle Sōjun, Aunt Kimi, and the Takahashi's talk about boring old people stuff."

"Yuki and Huyu have several daughters that are home I do believe," Ginrei said. "They can give you a tour of the mansion while we talk business."

"Oh yeah that's just what I need," Senbonzakura said rolling his eyes once more, "Being surrounded by a bunch of girls."

"Senbonzakura, you talk too much," Byakuya said glaring at his cousin in the rearview mirror. "Be happy that you are able to throw that party tomorrow night and this is the only thing that was asked of you in return. Stop complaining."

Ginrei turned his head slightly and gave a nod of approval to his eldest grandson before turning back to the road.

"No wonder they call you the Ice Prince of the school," Senbonzakura muttered, letting his chin rest in the palm of his hand. "You're so uptight."

Byakuya merely shrugged his cousin's comment off, returning his gaze to window, watching the elaborate houses that flew by as they slowly approached one of the largest estate on the block. He nodded his head, almost as if he were approving of the house before his grandfather cut the engine.

"Well we're here," Ginrei said as he pulled the key from the ignition and stepped out, "Senbonzakura I want you to be on your best behaviour, do you understand?"

"Ah gramps why are you only getting on me," Senbonzakura asked as he too stepped out of the car, "If I'm being scolded, Byakuya should be too."

"Byakuya is not the one I have to worry about, you are," Ginrei said shutting his door. "Now behave, do I make myself clear?"

"Yes," Senbonzakura answered in defeat as he followed his grandfather and elder cousin to the door of the house.

As they passed by, they noted that both the boys' parents had already arrived.

Ginrei raised his hand and knocked against the door, stepping back slightly when he heard footsteps coming to the door before it was pulled opened to reveal a middle aged woman with blonde hair.

"Hello, you must be the rest of the Kuchiki's," the woman said as she pulled the door opened even more. "Please come in, Mr. and Mrs. Takahashi as well as the Kuchiki couples are waiting for you in the living room. Follow me."

"Thank you," Ginrei said as he and his grandsons walked in, removing their shoes at the door. "How many will be joining the Takahashi's tonight?"

"The three eldest daughters as well as their significant others as well as the twins' children are the only ones that will be joining you for dinner tonight," the woman said leading them towards the living room. "I'm sure your grandsons will not be bored."

"Good," Ginrei said as they walked into the living room where they saw the others waiting.

"Ah, Father, finally you've made it," Sōjun said standing to greet his father, son, and nephew. "The Takahashi's were just telling us about the upcoming sixty five anniversary party of their hotel chain in the coming months."

"I see," Ginrei said as he and the boys walked forward, "Huyu, Yuki, you both look well." He then turned his attention to the sisters that sat there, "Hello Kaneko, Kamiko, and Ayako."

"Hello Ginrei," the woman identified as Kamiko said giving a light smile. "These must be your grandsons we've been hearing about."

"Yes," Ginrei said placing a hand on either of their heads, "This is Byakuya, the eldest, and Senbonzakura the youngest."

"It's a pleasure to meet you boys," Kaneko said before her legs were attacked by a little ball of raven and purple. She smiled, leaning down to pick the little girl up, "Sakura, where's your father?"

"Hey, she's adorable," Senbonzakura said grinning at the little girl who was peeking back at the three new comers before turning back to her mother's legs. "How old is she?"

"She's two," Kaneko answered picking the girl up to sit her in her lap. "Don't be shy sweetheart, say hello to Nana and Poppa's guests."

Stormy gray eyes looked up at the three before she waved, "Hello."

"That's my girl," Kaneko said kissing her daughter's forehead before she gestured to the open couch opposite of them, "Please have a seat."

"Yes, thank you," Ginrei said gesturing for his grandsons to sit as well.

Together the three sat on the couch, a photo to his left catching Byakuya's eye. He turned, his brow furrowed as he picked up the photograph and looked at the smiling raven haired girl.

"That's Minako," Yuki said noticing that he had the photo. "Our second to youngest daughter and our youngest, Yuu."

Byakuya looked up, still holding the photo, "Where are they now?"

"Yuu is with her grandparents," Yuki said giving a soft smile. "Minako is currently..."

"Out of the country," Ayako answered for her mother, making sure that her sister's cover wasn't blown. "She's away on vacation for a few months."

"Hn," Byakuya hummed, placing the photo back in its place. _She vaguely looks like Minako Nakamura… the only difference is the hair and the eyes. Nakamura's hair and eyes are blonde and green. Takahashi has black hair and stormy gray eyes._

"Pardon me," a woman said poking her head around the corner.

Byakuya recognized her as the one who had answered the door earlier.

"Ah, Hiromi, yes what is it," Huyu asked giving one of the house maids a slight smile.

"If you will all move to the dining room, we can begin to serve you," Hiromi answered. "Tonight's dinner is completely finished."

"Ah yes, please retrieve the others and have them join us in the dining room will you Hiromi," Huyu said as he and the others stood.

"Yes sir," Hiromi said turning to leave, her blonde ponytail swinging behind her.

"Please follow us," Ayako said to their guests as they turned and made their way to the large dining room.

Each took their seats just as the remainder of the guests entered the room. Introductions were quickly made before they began their meal.

…

Minako laughed as she watched Nelliel and Rangiku battle it out for the last piece of peppered steak that Ayane had made for dinner.

"It's mine, Nel," Rangiku said trying to push the green haired girl away.

"_No_, it's mine," Nelliel said doing the same.

"U-uh guys, don't you think you're being a little loud," Orihime said shyly.

Two pairs of eyes turned to look at the auburn haired young woman, glaring at her before speaking in unison, "No."

Orihime held her hands up before going back to eating her rice that she had left on her plate.

Minako laughed again, Rukia joining her this time.

"Guys," Minako said trying to get her giggles under control, "Guys why don't you just split it?"

The fighting instantly stopped and both girls turned to look at the blonde before grinning.

"That's a great idea," Nelliel said.

"Why didn't I think of that before," Rangiku chimed as she picked up a knife.

She placed it over half way across the piece of steak.

"Oh no you don't," Rukia said seeing what the voluptuous strawberry blonde was trying to do. She took the knife, splitting the piece of steak evenly for the two, "If I had let you cut that, you two would have been at each other's throats about who gets the biggest piece."

Minako shook her head when she heard her name being called. Getting up from the table, she signaled that she would be right back before disappearing into Ayane's room, closing the door behind her.

"Yes Ayane," Minako asked the blonde woman that was just hanging up the phone.

"Your parents called," Ayane said. "They said you missed the Kuchiki's coming to visit for dinner."

Minako visibly tensed. If the Kuchiki's were at her home, she could only hope that her family was able to cover for her absence.

"Don't worry," Ayane said patting the girl on the shoulder, "Your sister saved you. She told the Kuchiki's you were out of the country for holiday."

Minako sighed, "That was close."

Ayane nodded, "But that's not why I called you. I wanted to tell you not to be up for too long and to keep it down a bit. Wouldn't want the neighbours complaining right?"

"Right, I'll let the girls know," she said as she turned to leave. "Are you going to be heading to be soon?"

Ayane nodded, "Mhm, after I wash the dishes and shower."

Minako waved her hand, "I'll handle the dishes. You just shower and get to bed."

"I thought that I was the guardian here, Minako," Ayane teased.

"You are," Minako said as she turned to leave the room, stopping at the door before smiling over her shoulder as she whispered, "But I'm not Minako Takahashi right now. I'm Minako Nakamura. And Minako Nakamura helps around the house."

Ayane smiled at the blonde heiress, "Alright Minako. Do as you wish. Goodnight."

"Goodnight," Minako said closing the door behind her before she returned to the living room where the girls had all migrated in her absence.

She laughed when she heard them talking about the party the next night and how much fun they were going to have before joining them on the couch.

"It took long enough for you to get back," Rangiku said noting the young blonde's reappearance.

"Sorry, I had to convince Aunt Ayane to go to bed and that I'd do the dishes," Minako said curling up on the couch.

"You sure are helpful," Rukia teased. "My parents have to force me to wash the dishes. And that's a rare occasion that, that happens."

"It's a daily chore of mine," Nelliel said staring down at the screen of her phone as her fingers tapped away on the screen. "So I have no choice but to wash dishes whenever there are dirty ones in the sink. My parents believe in making me clean to "prepare me for the real world" as they like to put it."

All the girls laughed.

"I know how you feel," Rangiku said stifling her giggles. "My parents are the exact same way."

"So are mine," Orihime chimed in.

"Am I the only one whose parents doesn't make her do dishes on a daily basis besides Minako that is," Rukia asked letting her head fall back over the couch.

"Looks like it," Rangiku said shrugging before she turned to their hostess. "So, where's the bathroom? I'm in desperate need of a shower."

"First door on the left," Minako said pointing to the hall. "If you all want to get your stuff together so that you can get ready for bed you can. I'm going to go clean up the kitchen."

"Alright," everyone chimed before breaking away to handle their nightly routine.

…

**The Next Day**

"Wow Mina you look great," Rangiku said glancing over at the blonde young woman.

"Think so," Minako asked looking down at her wardrobe.

She was clad in a red, thin, off shoulder sweater and dark blue shorts. Her long blonde hair was pulled into a low pony tail, resting over the shoulder that was covered by the shirt leaving her other shoulder visible to everyone. Red and gold feather earrings hung from her ears and around her neck was a red choker with a M decorated with tiny rhinestones, giving off the colours of the rainbow. Around her wrists were two gold clasp bracelets and her fingers were spotted with the occasional ring.

"Think so?" Rangiku said quirking a brow, "Girly I _know _so. I'm not just a gossip girl you know; I'm a fashionista as well."

Minako giggled as she looked over at her alarm clock, tucking her cellphone and iPod in her shorts pockets, "Already seven. Shouldn't the guys be here already to give us a ride to the party?"

"Yeah," Rangiku said picking up her shoes that sat on the floor, "Gin just text me and said that he and Grimmjow are downstairs waiting. So… let's get going because I'm ready to party. How about you all?"

"Yep," everyone chimed before heading out of the room, Minako closing and locking the door behind them.

* * *

**This is the last update you'll be getting for a few weeks because I'm going to take a brief hiatus so that I have time to write out many chapters of many things so that I have stuff prepared for updates since I'll be back in school soon. Gomenasai minna. I know how much y'all enjoy this story from the reviews but this is something that has to be done if you want updates during this semester otherwise you'd have to wait till December and no one wants that right? Anyways, reviews are love.**


	8. Chapter Eight

_Fallen_

_By: Jaylonni Love_

_Chapter Eight_

* * *

"Oh c'mon Byakuya,_ you promised_," Senbonzakura said leaning against the doorframe of his elder cousin's bedroom, half shielded by the white painted wooden door. "You can't pull out at the last minute. You specifically told me that you would come to the party today. Do you want to be seen as the Kuchiki that goes back on his word?"

"For the last time, Senbonzakura, I will not attend this party of yours no matter what you say," Byakuya said looking up from his book to stare at his cousin that had walked further into the room, "I refuse to go down there with all those _people_ littering our yard."

"They're our school mates, Byakuya," Senbonzakura groaned as he rolled his eyes and folded his arms over his chest, "You're acting like a real pain in the ass. Plus, from what I heard, Minako will be here tonight. I'm pretty sure you want to see her, right? Seeing as how you have a crush on her and all." His cousin shrugged, giving a devious smirk, "Not that I blame you. She's hot. And sweet to boot."

"Senbonzakura…" Byakuya started; his voice giving off a warning tone before they heard footsteps.

Both teens turned to see their grandfather standing there, "Boys you have guests. I suggest you get down there and begin the entertainment."

"Right," Senbonzakura said before turning to look at his cousin again, "Well I have a party to host. If you feel like joining us before the night is over, you're more than welcome." He turned to walk out with his grandfather, and Byakuya swore he heard him mutter, "Fun snatcher."

Cool gray eyes rolled before he returned his attention to his book, settling into reading once more.

…

"You have got to be kidding me," Senbonzakura practically yelled catching the attention of the group of friends that had been the first among many to arrive.

Minako, seemingly concerned, turned to her friends, "I'll be right back."

"Alright," Rangiku said before turning back to her conversation she was currently having with her boyfriend.

Minako made her way over to the brown haired Kuchiki standing by the speakers, a curious look on her face. Once she wasn't too far off, she spoke, "Hey Senbonzakura, something wrong?"

The younger male turned, "Oh hey Minako." He held up his iPod whose screen had gone completely black, indicating that it had finally died out. "My iPod decided to die just now which leaves us with no music. What's a party without music? Now I'm going to have to figure something out."

"Well," Minako said reaching into the pocket of her shorts, "I have my iPod with me. I always carry it wherever I go. You're more than welcome to use it. It's fully charged."

"Got any good music on here," Senbonzakura asked taking the iPod and flipping on the screen.

"Only the best," Minako said grinning. "What kind of girl do you think I am?"

Senbonzakura, who had been going through the music selection, grinned before looking up at her, his arm wrapping around her shoulders in a slight hug, "You're a life saver Minako; did you know that?"

"I've been told so on many occasions," she answered. "Feel free to use it for tonight. Just make sure I get it back when the night ends."

"You got it," Senbonzakura said releasing her before going to connect the iPod to the speakers.

Choosing the first song his finger stopped on, he stepped back as the music blasted from the large speakers that had been set up.

"We're up and running," Senbonzakura said grinning from ear to ear.

…

Byakuya turned when he heard his cousin yell. Glancing out his window which was conveniently above the area the party was being held in, he looked to see a blonde making her way over to where his cousin stood. Curious, he moved from his seat to poke his head out the window in order to get a better view. He was pleasantly shocked to learn that the blonde he had seen making her way over to where his younger cousin stood was Minako.

She looked… good. Especially since this was the first time he had really seen her get dressed. Sure there was that time at the amusement park a while back but that was different. Those weren't _her _clothes.

There was a light grunt before he stood, making his way to his closet and pulling out the clothing he originally intended to wear to the party. You could say that seeing Minako was his motivation since he was extremely curious about the new girl that had graced them with her presence a few weeks prior.

_It's not like I like her or anything_, he told himself, pulling the clothing from his closet. _I am merely curious. That is all._

…

"So Mina, aren't you glad you came with us? You originally didn't want to go," Rangiku asked looking over at her blonde friend who was swaying to the music, seemingly lost in her own little world. She irked an eyebrow before snapping her fingers, "Hello, Earth to Mina. Anybody home?"

"Hmmm, what," Minako asked looking over at the busty female.

"Spaced out much," Nelliel teased. "What are you thinking about? Would it happen to be a certain Kuchiki boy I can think of?"

Minako's nose coloured at her friend's suggestion but she didn't say anything.

"She's not denying it," Rukia said giving a smile. "_Were_ you thinking about him?"

"No," Minako said turning her nose up in the air. "I was just listening to the music. You saw me swaying didn't you?"

"Awww she _was_ thinking about him," Nelliel gushed reaching over to hug the dark haired girl. "You don't have to be embarrassed Minako! We all know you have a crush on him."

Minako swatted the green haired girl away, folding her arms over her chest as she turned in her chair to face away from them; her right leg crossing over her left, "No I don't. I don't know where you guys got that ridiculous idea from in the first place."

"Look Mina," Rangiku said wagging her finger at the girl's back, "De-Nile is a river in Egypt; come back to Karakura Town and accept the truth. We all know you like Byakuya. It's okay if you do; we're not going to hold it over your head."

"But I don't," Minako countered turning to look at them over her shoulder. "Geez, what is with you guys? You didn't get enough yesterday when you practically made me choke on my food? I swear I saw my life flash before my eyes."

"Admit you like him and stop living in denial then we'll leave you alone," Rukia said giving her a lazy look. "Your life would be so much easier if you did."

Minako rolled her eyes, turning away from them again.

"You've made your choice," Rangiku said smirking. It was then that she jumped up, motioning for everyone to follow, "C'mon guys, this is a party and we have to dance. We can't just sit here all night like lumps on a log."

"Why did I know this was coming," Nelliel giggled as she stood up, pulling Orihime and Rukia with her.

Rangiku walked around the table and pulled Minako up as well, "That means you too Mina. C'mon, dance with us. It'll get your mind off your lover boy."

Minako snorted, "I do _not _like Byakuya."

"Sure," Rangiku said pulling her along to the dance floor.

…

"They look like they're having fun," Renji commented with a laugh as he, Ichigo, Chad, Toshiro, Momo, Grimmjow, and Ikkaku kicked back and watched them from the refreshments table.

"I'll say," Ikkaku laughed, "I didn't know Mina could dance."

"I didn't know _any _of them could dance," Ichigo commented.

"Shows what kind of a friend you are, Ichigo," Momo said as she leaned on her boyfriend, Toshiro making him grunt in annoyance. "Of all the years you've known Rukia, Rangiku, Nel, and Orihime I would think you would have at least known they can dance. Minako I understand you not knowing about, but geez Ichigo, what rock do you live under?"

"I was never that curious," Ichigo said with a shrug before glancing out at the group of girls who were walking away when the song ended. About thirty seconds later they were standing in front of the rest of their friends, "I had no idea you could dance."

"Out of all the years you've known us you didn't know we could dance?" Rukia asked picking up a cup of soda, "You fail."

"Epically," Rangiku said after finishing a gulp of her drink, "Of all the years we've all been friends, you'd think you would have known that we could dance Ichigo."

"Told you," Momo said glancing up at the orange haired boy as she stuck her tongue out.

Ichigo glared, his signature scowl gracing his lips, "Shut it pipsqueak."

"That's not very nice, Ichigo," Orihime said with a frown.

"Ooh, Ichigo got in trouble," Rukia teased hitting him in the chest lightly with the back of her hand.

Ichigo snorted, rolling his eyes, "What_ever_."

"Anyways," Rangiku said changing the subject, "What do you guys think of the music tonight? It was all courtesy of our Mina here since Senbonzakura's iPod broke at the last second."

"I for one like the playlist," they heard the party host say from behind them as he came into view, "Thanks Minako, you pulled me out of a real bind. I owe you big time."

"Any time," Minako said resuming the seat she had been pulled out of.

"Hey, is that Byakuya," someone commented when they saw a figure that vaguely looked like the elder Kuchiki walk out of the home causing Minako to subconsciously perk up.

"That's him," Senbonzakura confirmed, "I thought he wouldn't come. He kept telling me no."

"Maybe he saw Minako," Rangiku teased.

Minako rolled her eyes, fighting back the blush that threatened to spread.

"I wouldn't be surprised," Senbonzakura said casually stuffing his hands in the pockets of his jeans. "I think he has the hots for Minako. Someone should call him over."

"Someone should not," Minako commented before taking a sip of the drink she was holding.

"There she goes being in denial that she likes him again," Rukia said. "We saw you perk up when you heard his name."

"Shut up," the blonde hissed, turning to look away from them.

"Oh Mina be calm," Rangiku said hugging the girl around her shoulders, pressing all the weight of her breasts on her back, making her jerk forward and spilling some of her drink over the lip of her can onto her hand, "We all know you like him. You should really talk to him."

"Uh huh," Minako said shaking the soda off the side of her hand by waving it around. "No."

"Which means yes," Rangiku asked, laughing when she felt her completely frustrated friend tense in her arms. "I'll call him over for you."

"No," Minako snapped, her face taking on a red taint.

"She's blushing again," Rukia pointed out as she walked around to see Minako's facial expression.

"I am not," Minako said turning her nose up in the air.

"Awww, she's in denial," Momo said laughing a bit.

"Momo not you too," Minako whined as she threw her head back, landing on Rangiku's shoulder who was still hugging her.

"Well now that they mention it," Momo said, "You and Byakuya would make a very cute couple. Don't you guys think?"

"The hell are you asking me for," Ichigo asked irking a brow.

"I have to agree with Kurosaki on that one," Toshiro said speaking for the first time. "That's more of a girl thing to decide."

"Shorty has a point there," Grimmjow said jerking his finger at Toshiro who rolled his turquoise eyes.

"I'm not _that _short," Toshiro spat.

"Go ahead and keep telling yerself that, Shorty," Grimmjow snickered.

Toshiro opened his mouth to say something else but Momo beat him to the punch; effectively changing the subject from Toshiro's height back to Minako and Byakuya, "Anyways, back to the topic at hand. Don't you guys think that they definitely would be cute together? Byakuya's a gentleman and I can so see him walking her to class and picking her up afterward."

"Geez Momo the way you're talking you'd think you liked Kuchiki," Renji snickered.

Momo rolled her eyes, "I'm a romantic; I can see this happening someday."

Minako sighed, slumping a bit in Rangiku's arms.

"I agree with Momo though," Orihime said smiling brightly. "I can see them walking together in the halls. Probably disappearing on us to have lunch together alone. It's so cute and romantic." There was a blissful look in her eyes as she clapped her hands together dreamily.

"Orihime not you too," Minako groaned. "Is anyone on my side in this?"

"How cute," Rangiku squealed hugging the flustered Minako tighter, completely ignoring everything she had just said. "And then one day they'll get married and have cute little babies because you have to admit, Byakuya is a very good looking guy and Mina's really beautiful so it all works out perfectly. We'll have little Minakuya's running around, it would be absolutely adorable! And then they can call me Auntie Rangiku and I can keep them so fly in the latest outfits. It's going to be so awesome!"

"Whoa, what in the everlasting hell, Rangiku," Minako asked pulling out of the girl's arms. That was the last straw, "You guys aren't going to talk about this like I'm not standing _right here_." She placed her hands on her hips, "I do _not _like Byakuya like that. Is he nice? Yes. But all this talk about us being a couple and possibly getting married someday is just getting plain crazy. You're all going to be the death of me."

"You're so in denial it's cute," Nelliel giggled, "Admit it Mina. That image we just painted _so _appeals to you."

"You all really _are_ crazy," Minako said turning to walk away.

"Hey where are you going," Rangiku asked.

"To find someone who _isn't_ insane." Minako called over her shoulder as she disappeared in the crowd.

"She's so in denial," Rukia said laughing. "She'll come around eventually though. I give it until next Monday before they're together and happy like we said they would be."

"Wanna make a bet," Grimmjow said smirking.

"What are you willing to pay," Rukia challenged.

"Twenty bucks says that Byakuya and Minako _aren't _together by next Monday," Grimmjow said holding out his hand.

Rukia took it, shaking firmly, "You're so on, Jaegerjaquez."

"You're both idiots," Ichigo said shaking his head.

…

Minako grumbled under her breath as she walked through the crowd before she bumped into someone, "Sorry, I wasn't looking where I was going and…"

"Minako?" the boy she had bumped into said looking down at her.

"Oh, Hitoshi, it's you," Minako said finally looking at him; her head tilting to the side slightly, "Hi."

"Hi yourself," Hitoshi said blushing a bit as he took in the blonde's clothing she chose for the night, "You look nice tonight."

"Oh, thank you, you look nice as well," Minako said giving him a small smile.

The music changed.

"Would you care to dance with me," Hitoshi asked the dark haired girl, rubbing the back of his neck. He was slightly embarrassed she could tell, but why he was so embarrassed escaped her. "Y-you don't have to if you don't want to though, I completely understand."

"Of course," Minako said reaching to grab his hand and pull him along. "If I remember correctly you had asked me to save you a dance a few days ago during lunch."

"T-that's right," he said stumbling slightly as he followed behind the blonde girl he had come to develop a crush on over the past few weeks.

…

Byakuya sat at one of the lawn tables nursing a strawberry Fanta when he heard someone pull out one of the other chairs and sit next to him, "Yo, Byakuya-bo."

That instantly gave away who it was.

"Yoruichi, how many times do I have to tell you not to call me that before you get it through that thick skull of yours," Byakuya asked glancing at her from the corner of his eye.

"You should know that you can never get me to stop calling you that, Byakuya-bo," Yoruichi said leaning back in her seat. "You may as well chop that one up as a loss. Anyways, Senbonzakura told me that you weren't going to come down at first. Why didn't you want to? And what made you change your mind about it? A certain blonde I suppose?"

"What makes you think that," Byakuya asked irking a curious brow.

"It's pretty obvious you like the girl Byakuya-bo," Yoruichi said dryly. "You've been ogling her every chance you got since she came to Karakura high school I don't know why you haven't made a move on her yet. I'm pretty sure she likes you too if what I hear from Rangiku and the others is anything to go by." Yoruichi grinned, watching as her friend's eyes widened. "Would you like my help?"

"I don't know what you're talking about Yoruichi," Byakuya said turning away from her to look out at the dance floor.

His dark gray eyes widened once again before they narrowed into tiny slits when he saw Minako on the dance floor with Hitoshi Ito from school.

Yoruichi whistled, looking out at the pair as well, "Well, it seems like Minako is having fun out there with Hitoshi." She turned to look at Byakuya who had suddenly found his drink fairly interesting; his eyes still narrowed, "What do you think about that, Byakuya-bo?"

"Minako can do what she wants," Byakuya said stiffly before placing the can to his lips to take a quick sip before he spoke again. "It's not like I like her or something."

Yoruichi just shook her head, she could hear the jealousy in his voice, even if he didn't intend for her to. Byakuya wanted to rip Hitoshi's head off and she knew it. He was just scared to admit that he liked Minako, _Oh Byakuya-bo when will you ever learn? You like her and you know it so you'd better go get her before she slips through your fingers and into the hands of someone else._

…

"Well what do we have here," Grimmjow snickered to himself as he looked out at the dance floor. "It would seem our Minako is definitely _not _interested in Byakuya if her dancing with that Ito kid has anything to say about it. Looks like I'll be winning that little bet of ours, Rukia. I'll be twenty bucks richer. Get ready to pay up."

"What are you blabbering about now, Grimmjow," Ichigo asked irking a brow at the blunette.

"Take a look, Kurosaki," Grimmjow said pointing out at the dance floor.

Ichigo leaned forward in his seat, staring with wide brown eyes at the short blonde hair and green eyed girl who was happily moving across the dance floor with Hitoshi Ito from school, "Well I'll be damned."

"What," Rukia asked before she turned and gasped, "Minako and Hitoshi?! You're kidding, right?!"

"Obviously not if it's right there in yer face, Rukia," Grimmjow snickered. "Looks like yer going to be paying up in no time."

"We still have until next Monday," Rukia said defiantly as she folded her arms over her chest as she glared up at the tall blunette. "Don't count your chickens before they hatch, Grimmjow."

"Alright, if yer really that confident that Minako will end up with Kuchiki then go right on ahead and keep this bet going," Grimmjow said holding up his hands. "I was trying to give ya a way out so I don't have to take yer money."

"Shut up," Rukia said waving him off. "I'm still very confident that Byakuya will end up with Minako by next Monday. Just you wait Jaegerjaquez; you're going to be coughing up the cash."

"If ya really think so," Grimmjow said smirking before he turned and looked back out at the dance floor again. "I'll keep going with this as long as ya want to, Rukia."

"You two really are a couple of idiots," Ichigo commented before taking a sip of his drink he had picked up.

…

Minako returned to her group of friends thirty minutes later to see Rukia and Grimmjow going at each other's throats for whatever reason that was unknown to her, Rangiku and Senbonzakura missing in action, and the rest of the group shaking their heads at the two bickering friends, "Anyone care to enlighten me on what's been going on since I left?"

"Mina, you're back," Nelliel chimed as she pulled the girl into a bone crushing hug.

"What'd you think I left you guys stranded here," Minako wheezed, trying hard to get out of her green haired friend's grasp.

"Uh, Nel, I think you're killing her," Ichigo warned when he saw how hard she was squeezing the smaller female.

"Huh, oh no, I'm so sorry Mina!" Nelliel squealed as she let Minako go who instantly began coughing to regain her breath.

"It's alright," Minako said after a moment, patting her chest lightly. "So, where'd Rangiku get off to," She then glanced at Grimmjow and Rukia who were still arguing seemingly unaware that she had come back, "And what are they fighting about?"

"Rangiku disappeared a few minutes after you left," Momo explained.

"And those two are arguing over some bet," Toshiro continued.

"A bet…?" Minako said tilting her head to the side. "What bet?"

"You don't want to know, Minako," Ichigo said shaking his head as he passed her a drink, noting that she looked like she could use one. "Let's just say that they're complete idiots and one of them is going to be out twenty dollars by next Monday."

"Then we'll leave it at that," Minako said shaking her head, "The friends I've made."

Renji chuckled, lifting his cup to her words, "You can say that again."

…

Byakuya had been fairly quiet for the last hour and a half, completely content just watching everyone else have fun with his arms folded over his chest. He was still sort of stewing about seeing Minako dancing with Hitoshi and refused to move from his seat. Yoruichi had pointed out that he was jealous in a teasing manner when she noticed that he hadn't taken his eyes off of them through the entire song and gnawed through the skin on his bottom lip causing it to bleed lightly before she left him be.

He had honestly wanted to walk out there, rip Hitoshi away from Minako, and pulverize him for even being so close to her.

_Damn that boy_, he thought to himself. _Damn this jealousy. Damn that girl for doing this to me. Why do I care so much?_

He was so wrapped up in his thoughts that he didn't hear someone walk over and take the seat beside him until he felt something cold press against his hand.

He looked over to see the very girl he was jealous about sitting next to him, offering a strawberry Fanta with a friendly smile across her lips, "Here, you look like you could use something to drink and some company."

"Thank you," Byakuya said unfolding his arms before taking the soda from her.

He cracked the can open before taking a quick drink and turning to look out at the crowd of party goers again.

"Some party huh," Minako said quietly. "Your cousin sure does know how to draw a crowd." She turned to look at him, brushing a stray piece of blonde hair out of her face, "I haven't seen you on the floor all night. Do you dance?"

"I do," Byakuya answered, "I just choose not to."

"That's no fun," Minako said before placing her can to her lips to take a sip before she put it down. Standing up, she reached over and grabbed his hand, pulling him out of his seat. "Come dance with me and have a little fun. There's no point in going to a party if you're just going to be a wall flower."

"I don't…" Byakuya started before she cut him off.

"Oh c'mon Byakuya," Minako said with a friendly smile. "It'll be fun. I'm not _that _bad at dancing."

Reluctantly, the raven haired male allowed her to pull him from his seat then lead him out to the dance floor. He caught the glances that most of the male population at the party were giving him before his eyes flicked back to the blonde that was pushing through the crowd as if she either didn't notice the looks or just didn't care.

* * *

**Finished. Next part coming soon.**


End file.
